The Invincible
by Little Miss. DW
Summary: As I walk through this never ending time loop that they call life I start to realize that I might not really be like the others but that dosent matter anymore what matters is that im changing into the real me with help from some of my friends and him.I thought that I would be going through this crazy new world...
1. The Beginning of It All

The begin of it all

I was walking down Hummingbird and Lockwood street while listing to my iPod when it happened i started to feel my body going through the change that my dad and my mother (-ill save what they are for later n.n that's our little secret-) told me about the change in to the elemental youkia _-it wasn't supposed to go like this!-_ I thought to myself if you're wondering what I mean when I say that this is happening to quick It's that I was supposed to develop this at the age of 29 not at 25 this is weird and scary. I mean I'm fucking 25 for peat's sake (if you haven't noticed by now I have a very vocal vocabulary.) this has never happened to any one of my brothers and sisters or any one in my family history or in all the years I've lived and let me tell you I've been alive a lot longer than you think I mean I'm 29,5400,2300,78900 years old and this is crazy. as I'm standing hear in pain and in my own thoughts I feel someone pulling on me and yelling saying are you okay as I jump out of my mind and inner battle I notice half a person's body as I look up there's this tall guy with what seems to be knee length silver and also he has golden eyes. Also he looks like he's that bad boy type that's in the gangs. "Hey are you okay mama?" he asked with question in his deep voice "I'm not doing good as you can see I'm having troubles, if you wouldn't mind could you help me to the next street over." I said with sarcasm in my voice at first but it starts to die down as the pain increases. After I said this he looks at me with some kind of angry yet amused look on his face. The look he gave me before he helps me in to his 2005 Lamborghini Marcelo go that's a pretty electric green as I sit in my dream car my pain starts to fade as we drive towards my home which is on Sunset and Hero street.

"I really love the car and also I never got your name" I say to him he turns a little from the rode to look over at me and says "thanks for the car compliment and also yes I never gave you my name but neither did you give me yours" "wow what a smart ass" I said to him. "Thanks and my name is . Taisho Sesshomaru and yours is?" "Higarashi Kagome." I told him_ –wow James bond much- _I thought to myself. After a while of looking at him I started to get pissed off because he has a pretty face and I know I'm beautiful but looking at him is making me wonder if I really am pretty dame I feel jealous."What's with that look on your face" he says to me in an amused voice "Your face makes me pissed off" That's different girls usually say your face is super sexy" "Well I'm not like other girls" "I can tell already look where on your street which house" "it's the last house on the corner the big blue one" as we get there he looks astonished "I guess it's my turn to ask what's with the face" as I say this he turns and looks at me and says the most surprising thing ever asked "Wow we are neighbor's starting tomorrow I'm moving in next to you" I gave him a are you a stalker look and he laughed In my face. "I'm not shiting you or stalking you if that's what you're thinking" "Really are you a mind reader because that is just plain old creepy that you would say that" "Oh and I wanted to tell you girl that your pretty cute to" "Awe that's so sweet Not!" I said as I walked up the steps by myself as I'm walking i hear him laugh and I start to feel the pain come back again.

As soon as I get into the house I run straight to the basement to go to my calling source to tell my father and mother if you don't know already they are divorced for many reasons one is that they live in separate places and another is that my father loves to be with other women I mean he is handsome and my mom is beautiful. But it was a story of love and hate they only come together when I'm around or when they want to fool around. As I get to the big fire place and water alter. I start to chant the story of the beginning of time I don't want to get into the chant because it's super hard to say and long it's also in a lost language so yeah it's complicated. As I watch the holograph like images of a handsome blond man with calf length hair that has red streaks going through it that has sky blue eyes that seem to look through you start to materialize in the picture. As I stand there I start to see a black haired women appear who's hair is down to her thigh her hair has blue streaks in it she has icy blue eyes that seems to see you for who you truly are materialize to. I know that you all are wondering what my appearance looks like right well I'm 5'2 pretty short huh. I have sapphire blue eyes and my hair reaches my foot which is black with white and blue streaks running through it. I guess that's all I can and will tell you guys right now let's get back to my dilemma here. As I snap out of my musings I see my parents staring at each other "Dad! Mom!" I screech at them they turn to me startled the first one of them to jump from there stupor is my dad whose name is angel "what have you called us for my lovely daughter" he says in his deep intimidating but gentle voice "dad I have called you both here to tell you that I am going through the change already" I said to him after this is said "how is this possible Amaterasu?" my father demands of my mother " I do not know this has never happened in my history nor in yours maybe he has come the one for our doll face" mom says. - _What is with all these pet names-_ my demon says for the very first time in a while –_Where have you been to_ – I asked –_I've been around I'm just now coming to surface because of this sudden change were having_- _Oh true isn't that very special of you Carmen to finally come out because I needed you a long time ago_- "Honey are you talking with your beast" mom said which startled me out of me and Carmen's talk. "Yes ma 'ma we were" still startled "Have you two been speaking a lot lately" "No she has been gone for several years until now she says that she was here and there until this sudden change happened" I said to her. "This is the most peculiar thing ever in the history of both are clans combined" my father's booming voice said as he was rubbing his chin in thought. As this is going on we fail to notice that just got back from school. Ai is one of my twins in everything but blood I met her during the reign of queen Elizabeth the first. I adopted her when I was 17 in human years at the time and she was still a young demon that I had just found she was about 10 at the time she was hurt and hungry she had just lost her family to the great supernatural war. "What's going on here" Ai asked as she said these we all turned to her startled. "We were talking about how I'm going through the change going through this to early and I'm the only one in this family that's going through this." "What the hell is going on? Why is this happening?" "We don't know but we do know that we are going to go do research so we will see you in a little bit." "Ok bye you guys!" both me and Ai said at the same time to them. As soon as they leave Ai turns to me with a smirk and say "So have you met our new neighbor" "Gods don't bring him up he gets on my nerves with his pretty face and his nice car and …." "Wow listen to you ramble on about him looks like some one likes him huh." "Shut up Ai god I don't like him he gets on my god damn nerves!" as I turn around I hear Ai's booming laughter –_I think she's right that you do like him just a little I know I want to mate him_- oh my god now even Carmen's taking her side -_I don't know if me and him could work out based on what I saw today he is overly cocky_-…. I just realized something "Hey where's Shippo and Sango"

Please review thanxs ^_^

: Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this fiction only the ones that are mine I own also I don't own Apple or any of the songs used in this story also everyone knows i don't own InuYasha: I will be adding characters that i came up with to plus if anyone interested in becoming my beta i would be so happy!


	2. Through The Rabbit Whole

Chap 2

Through the rabbit whole

As I sit in my window seat in my warm colored tomboyish room. My room has lyrics taped to the wall that I have performed over the years in many different languages and different in types of paper and other material. Also I have a guitar and a keyboard in the very corner of my room next to my door to my other room and I have this massive hello kitty comforter (yes I love hello kitty I mean who doesn't?) and I have a lot of different music , books ,and manga surrounding the walls of my other room. As I'm still sitting in the window seat which is wide enough for me to lay on its right next to this huge window and it has little hider drawers in it to hid things inside but as I was saying while I was sitting here I saw a figure moving around in the window across from me and as I get a good look I notice that it is Sesshomaru.

–_ugh he is to cute(yeah ill admit it only in my mind). I'm so happy he is right across from us_- -_this is not good Carmen this means that I will have to see him every fucking day and even when I'm just Chilin here ugh my life sucks_- as I was looking at my iPod in my lap and did I mention that both are windows are open.

**_+i stumbled up to the window_**

**_opened the curtains to blinding light_**

**_make up all over the pillow_**

**_what went on? what went on?_**

**_what went on last night?_**

**_you look so sweet while you're dreaming_**

**_holding your bottle of tanger red_**

**_can't find your clothes from last evening+_**

I was so lost in the music that I didn't realize that he heard me singing and that I was singing and dancing around the room at all until I heard him talking like he was super close as I turn to look out my window expecting him to be in his own room until I looked him dead in his eye faces centimeters apart sitting on this little bridge he must have put there as I was into the music. "What are you doing over here" I screamed at him "Are you freaking crazy! What are you doing right there!" "Just listing can I come in?" he said to me I get up to let him come in to the room "I like it its very creative and artistic" he says while admiring all the lyrics that are around the walls. "Thanks a lot I take pride in it. So can you explain to me why you are over her and half dresses at that" I said as I was trying not to drool over his 12 pack. As I am staring at him I think that he notices me looking at him like this because he starts to smirk and walk toward me.

-_ I don't know what to do he is way to close!_- I screamed in my head and guess who popped up (ugh Carmen) –_Well this is what I wanted he is way too sexy with the face the build mussels and ….am I drooling_- -_Yup pretty much oh but look at him he is all up in our face now_-. "I came here to listen to you sing which was very cute", he says to me with a leer in his eye -_ He is going to be the death of me-_I say to myself. "You are way to close you jerk gosh move out my way" I say as I struggle to get out of his grip. "No I won't move I actually like this position but since where neighbors" he says as he let me go to walk over to my bed and lay back on it "Really you're going to lie on my bed." I said to him while in my mind -_It really didn't bother me that he was there it actually felt like he should be there_- as I'm thinking this I notice that I haven't been I pain since he has been here which is very odd. "So I was wondering if you were ok?" he says his voice laced with worry which he startled me by saying this it's like he wants me to tell him –_Oh! I feel better now that you're here yeah like I'm going to say that shit_- "I feel better actually I think it was that I haven't had sleep in a while." I said to him he gives me a skeptical look that says he believes in only half of what I'm saying and go back to this stoic façade.

"I really do feel okay I'm just kind of tired" I say as I look at him in all actuality I just don't know what to say when I see him in my eyes he is alright somewhat as I get a good look at him I start to notice that he has molten gold eyes that are vividly dancing around the room. "You have very beautiful eyes" I thought out loud as he smirks at me I notice that I said this out loud I start to look away rather shyly and I start to feel my cheeks start to heat up. "Thank you love" he says while looking down at me what's up with the nickname" I said to him "I think it's fitting for you love" "since you gave me a nickname I need one for you" as I say this I smirk at him he kind of looks scared "I'm not going to give you a girly one like cutie pie because that's not my taste" "okay good so what are you going to call me songbird" –_Looks like he has another name for us- -Yeah that's what it seems huh?—I think he is sexy what kind of name should we give a guy like him_-_You know not to say sexy around me it makes me want to sing sexy and I know it—Ha-ha that's right okay so we should call him hmmm…..oh I got it what about ….Maru—Okay that's a good one I hope he doesn't know Spanish- _"Okay so I have a nickname for you" I said to him "okay songbird what is it" "okay…..the name is Maru" I finally say "that's an okay name love I can deal with the name" as he says this he blushes a little(never expected that.)_.-Ha-ha that is so cute-Why do you always come out in embarrassing times huh-Well you were thinking the same thing I am you—Gods will you shut up!—I can't IM YOU—Ugh don't you have something to do—Not really anywhere you go I go to n.n-_

Please review.n.n

a/n: I wanted to capture Sesshomaru as a gangster like and Kagome as a strong being. So don't be mad at how I created my world please.


	3. Back to Basics

Back to bases while feeling a void inside

_-Girl why even ask if I have something better to do when IM YOU! Gosh- -…Shut up…-_ "Hey what's going on inside your head" Sesshomaru said startling me out of my thoughts "Nothing You are just way to close for my comfort" I say to him as a smirk starts to pop on to his face _–Wow vain much-He thinks he so sexy and he's not _-Girl who are you saying that for because he is way to fine to pass up_-Carmen who even asked you damn all up in my thoughts-_Well you're a lost cause so it's all you now girl _"Look just go home I have things to do-" " Hn. I want to stay here an chill with you_" –He is so annoying and ego struck-_"Yea no I don't feel like it" "Hn. - w"*

The cycle repeated

As explosions broke in the sky

All that I needed

Was the one thing I couldn't find

And you were there at the turn

Waiting to let me know

We're building it up

To break it back down

We're building it up

To burn it down

We can't wait

To burn it to the ground

The colors conflicted

As the flames, climbed into the clouds

I wanted to fix this

But couldn't stop from tearing it down

And you were there at the turn

Caught in the burning glow

And I was there at the turn

Waiting to let you know*

"Okay I must go so you got lucky but I'll be back later" he says as he starts to go out the window.

Sesshomaru

"What" I say in to the phone "what a way to answer the phone" "You know not to call me that ever Inuyasha." **_/Gods does this boy ever listen why couldn't I have mailed him to some alternate universe? / /because father would kill us for harming the pack/why are you out of your corner huh you know not to leave there!/cause' I think something's world changings going to happen/. _**"What do you want?" I ask "well there's a problem happing at the warehouse that we need your help with" "what's going on" "We have a rat" "Find out who it is and give me a status report by the end of the day" I say ending the call. **_–Great this is really fucking great! This is all I need right now someone trying to get us from the inside _Who do you think it is_-Naraku he wants more power from us but I'm not going to fund him-_Hn._ _**as I get in my car to drive thoughts of Kagome keep running through my **_mind _Wow seems like you're stuck on her and you've only know her for a couple of hours now_ -I'm not stuck I just thinks she's a challenge- _Really only a challenge that's all_- I don't have to explain myself to you! Go back to your corner-_ I will but just know that I won't be gone for long I'm always here right in this corner looking just like you because news flash pretty boy I AM YOU and you could never get read of me_-Dude who even asked you to go all out like that I just wanted time to myself-_**"He is such a dumb ass how are we even the same person" I say out loud. ….

Shippo (Age: 60 in demon yrs. In human 6)

As me and Sango walk into the door we notice that "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you two." Mama exclaim loudly looking at Sango and me "Mama I had practice" I say to her… **_-seeing her like this makes me think back on that night that she found me…- _** "I'm going upstairs to watch TV" Sango exclaimed.

**_+Flashback Inari November 2, 1359-_**

I just wanted to see what all the grownups were so rowed up about.

That morning

"Hey Shippo bet'cha you won't go to the festival tonight with us to see what the grownups are stressed about!" Haru said taunting me. Haru was a water element fox he was a really odd looking child but now that I think about it all foxes are. Haru had a dark ocean like hair color with eyes that could show you the pathway to the sea if he wasn't such a greedy little boy he had elfish ears and he was kind of unattractive. Growing up he always used to tease me about my hair and my tail (but dad said that it will look better when I get older and that it would be a chick magnet…at that time I was super confused but I guess I get it know) also he used to steal things from the mothers of the tribe and blame it on every one of us. Always I would ignore the comments until today I felt a shift inside of me break "Shut up Haru he doesn't have to so it if he doesn't want to!" Katsumi yelled. You see Katsumi is my best friend he's the only one who ever really accepted me for who I am also the fact that when his mother died none of the other mothers really wanted a child that practically killed his mother to play with their children we bonded through that because when my mother died the tribe pitied me to so much that it made me sick and angry that they would pity me when no one even knew the real her they just wanted into her good graces based on her being the trine princess. "I'll go I'm not scared at all but you have to go to "I said "that is if you're not to wimpy to go" me and Katsumi exclaimed (see were like twins).

That night

"You ready Shippo" Katsumi whispered "Yeah you" I whispered back "Yeah but I'm scared should we really go, I mean what if something happens" " I feel like I have to go something's calling me to go" I exclaimed. **_–but…..I didn't want to tell him that I felt like something bad was going to happen ether…-_** As we slowly but silently followed the adults to the place we notice that were the only ones who showed up "where's Haru and the others..." I say slowly trying to digest what's going on in front of us "I knew that this would happen! They always do this to us" "what are you doing here! Shippo...Katsumi you need to go home NOW!" my papa yelled at us "yes sir, sorry sir" we said in sync "Katsumi you run along to your home first let me talk to Shippo" papa said in a clinched voice. "why would you come here you know better than that now you better get your ass home well talk about this later" he says in a stern voice that makes me flinch. But if only he knew that what he said wasn't true he wasn't coming back to me and he never would…

Now

"Kill the kitsune!" the crowed of villagers said as they were looking through the hay stacks for the Kitsune God to kill so that they would have a good harvest for next year. **_–Why did I have to follow the adults here!-_**A six year old looking shippo screamed to himself **_–I'm about to get killed-_** As he said that he see's bolts of thunder rising in the sky **_–Please God! Don't let it be them…..-_** "and right before my eyes the thunder brothers start to descend from the sky "Marten hurry up and get the dammed women first." "Okay brother right away**_" –wh…who is that running towards Maten..-Oh no!...Please don't let that be-_** "DADDY NOOOOOOO!" I scream as I see him try to fend the brothers off. "SHIPPOOOO" he screamed towards me. Before I know it all I can see is blood stains splattered all over my face, hands, and the ground. Silence, that's all that fills this void right now but then I hear an echo of blood curdling screams from the thunder brothers all I see is dissected heads flying off of bodies and blood in the air. Then I heard her calling me telling me that everything will be okay. "WH…Who are you" I think I said I can't tell you if I even heard myself or someone else the shock took over full force. "My name is Kagome are you okay little one" she says to me with an indifferent but concerned face "No….I…Don't …Think I will ever be okay" "You will…But it will take time for you to get your mind right" "Why are you here" "I was in the area and I heard you screaming…I'm so sorry I was not able to save your father" she said but all I could do was stay mute and look into space. "you should go to your village…Do you have anyone to stay with" "No I don't Kagome" I said to her in a monotone voice -**_I don't even recognize my own voice…-_** "Then what will you do" "I…I don't know" "….How about…You come with me but go to your village first and I will wait right outside your village" "I….I don't know about that" I said to her "No harm will come to you little one under my care" she said to me in soft motherly tone. "Okay…" "For now you will call me Lady Kagome" she exclaimed as we walked towards the tribe I couldn't help but catch glimpses of Lady Kagome. **_–She walks with the grace of a Hime…But she looks like the weight of the world is on her shoulders… she's really pretty thought*blush* she just looked at me. Maybe im staring to hard-_** "I'll go get my stuff" I say to her but before I go I turn to see that she disappeared. As I walk into the village lines I go straight to Kitsumi's house I go to the secret entry that we created for his room "Katsumi…. You here" "Yeah…Shippo what happened! Are you okay" "Stop yelling. My father just got murdered" "Oh no…what are you going to do you can live with us" "No I can't your mother doesn't like me so I'm going to leave the tribe" "But your my best friend" "I'll find you when I get older when I get enough training" "Lets promise" "'Kay" we made a pact but I haven't been able to find him yet I pray that he is not dead. As I get my close and my treasures I go to meet Lady Kagome and the adventure of a life time starts…

End flashback

"Shippo come watch TV with me" mama says in a soft voice to me as I sit at the couch I curl into her side just like I did when I was a little kit.

A/n: Hey everyone sorry I'm just now updating I have been super busy. I go to online high school and I had over 20 different assignments to do due to and something's that have been happening in my everyday life. So as you can see I tried a Sesshomaru view I got nervous writing from his point so I keep it short and sweet. I will be adding in a lot of characters of my own and also I will be telling how Kagome came to know her little family.

Haru means Waves

Hiromi means Broadminded

Amaterasu means who illuminates heaven (Kagome mom)

Ai means love (one of the "twins")

The Inari festival is the rise festival it is like a harvest if you watch Spice and wolf you should know what it is about.


	4. Bad Boy

Chap 4

Bad Boy

Kagome

As I take shippo to his room to get ready for bed I notice that Sango's is ajar. **_– I can't get over how much Shippo weighs-_I can I mean he is about 100 so he is a growing Kit_-Yeah… I just remember when he was such a little lad when we found him. _**After I tuck in Shippo I go to check upon everyone to see if they are okay. First I went to Ai's room which is right across from Shippo. Ai's room is an atrocious pink pep to color everywhere. (Did I mention that I hate the color pink it is way to girly for me ill only where it sometimes). I see that she's okay but her mouth is wide open and she's snoring (Oh I have to take a picture of this).Before I leave the room I take a quick picture for later black mailing purposes.

Next I go to Sango's room which is right across the hall from me is all kinds of purple which is very elegant and pretty. As I walk down the hallway I notice that she has to talk to me that is the only reason that she would leave the door open. "Hey Sang what's up" I ask her "Hey not much we just haven't talked yet today" "Yeah and I have a lot to tell you" I say to her "first we have a new neighbor and he is such an ass" "Sounds like someone has a crush" "Ewe no I don't that's just ewwwww" I said to her with a look of disgust.

"Haha what's he look like" she asked with a wild glint in her eye "he is way prettier than all girls on this planet it made me feel like I was going to throw up" "Mhm so he's pretty hot huh what does he look like" "he has silver hair to his knees tattooed like marks on his face and he's like 6'6 with gold eyes" I told her "Wow sounds pretty hot I want to meet him" "Well…On to you" "What is it is it good or bad" "Well…It's a little of both… I just….im worried about our safety" "What's wrong" She says to me with a concerned loo on her face "I'm going through the change…It started today." I say to here in a monotone voice "How is this happening so fast…I don't understand…I'll have look into this for you sister" she says to me "Now I have something that I need to tell you" "what is it" "We found Him… and he sent a message today …" "What…Did he say Sango" "Well it was a telegraph with no return address that said…Tell my little lover I'm back and that if she runs ill always find her" What….The hell am I going to do….

Flash back

"Where are you my pretty little lover!" a monstrous voice purred out into the clearing looking for two girls that

**_~ Sang we need a plan stat~-On it!-~ What's the status update on him Sang~ Well…He's going into his human period so he won't be able to do much for a couple of days. ~ Great…I'm going to him to diverge a plan you try to find us some place to stay. ~ Okay._**

"Naraku"

"Ah my little Kagome come here to your lord" "No I'm fine over here so…" I said to him. "Oh my little kitten how I have missed you and your crude behavior" " I'm glad you've missed me but….let's just say that one of us isn't leaving here until the others hurt so bad their whole family will fill it" " Well little kitten how about we play a little game" "What kind of game" if you knew Naraku than you would know that he loves games but hates to be beaten but I had something up my sleeve that day you see he always chooses the same 'game' "Let's play Mercy" His form of mercy is never good it has stealth, fast movement, and not getting hit. As he starts to move toward me I see a blue tuff of hair in the corner of my eye "Let the lady go you foul Hanyou" This man said he had to be about 25 in looks but I knew better I could smell the demon blood in him. This boy looked like a walking Adonis he has sky blue hair that stopped mid back(which told me that he was an Elemental demon) he had to be about 6'6 with royal robes on his robes showed the house of the North. **_-You stupid boy look what you're going to do-_**__ "I don't need any help just move on" **_~Sango some dick just tried to make me a damsel in distress I'm going in to plan b~ ~Okay I found a place so hurry~ _** "What did you call me" Naraku said to the boy "You herd me spider you need to leave now before I kill you" "My sweet little Kagome we will finish this later the full moon is coming up but let me tell you this boy if I see you again I will kill you" Naraku said before dissipating into the darkness. "Now onna you are stupid for thinking that you could go against a demon" the boy said "Kiss my ass….Whatever your name is-" "The name is Prince Kai and you little onna" "Kagome look I'm going by" but before I went I turned to him and flipped him hard onto the ground "That's what you get for trying to save this 'helpless' maiden" after that I left to the place that Sango found over time we saw him a lot but not much.

End Flashback*

"I think that it's time to call in that favor to Kai" I said to Sango after a long pause

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the music in the story or the Inuyasha characters all the other characters not related to Inuyasha are mine.


	5. Diamonds In The Sky

Chap 5

Diamonds In The Sky

Sesshomaru

"Hn" is all I said to InuYasha "The shipments just got in so who do you want to cut it" "You and Atsushi" "Hurry up here ice prince" "Will do mutt" *Growl-Click* sitting here in silence doesn't do much for me when all I can think about is Kagome. __-I think that I should go mess with her later-_._As I stare down the road I notice that it will start snowing soon _–What should we get Rin for Christmas- A couple of dolls you know a lot of things won't matter to her as long as where there with her - _. Rin my sweet little child has went through a lot in her life but It makes me glad that she is but a child because it keeps her mind still searching for the good in everyone but also the pain that she can try to stay away from by having a wicked imagination. Thinking back on it I think that Kagome kind of reminds me of little Rin with how she looks just without the blue eyes. _–I think that we should go see he-_ my beast said _**–I don't know I have a lot to do and she doesn't even like us- Yes she does she's just playing hard to get- Maybe we should go just to mess with her-**_**__****.** Whispers of the radio playing in the background is all that could be heard as I made my way to the base.

+You're a shooting star I see

A vision of ecstasy

When you hold me, I'm alive

We're like diamonds in the sky+

Kagome

*Munch-munch* okay I know that I am sleep right but why do I feel things on my face. *Munch-Crunch* "Okay what is going on here!" is what rang threw my room as I heard little pitter patters of feet and laughter through the hallways. "Shippo! Watch where you're running kid!" yelled Ai as Shippo blurred past her "Ewww. Shippo you got crumbs on me" I yelled after him "Hey mom just called and we have a heavy day of Intel" "Great call Kai and get as much information as you can on Sesshomaru stat" I said to her. "Okay also do you want me to wake Sango" "Yes tell her to see if there is any new shipments in on the new weaponry." I said as I walked over to the closet "Alright anything else" "Yes I'm about to go out so I'll be back in about 2 hrs." "Okay" Ai said as she walked out of my room to go wake up Sango. "Shippo hun go get the car started!" i yelled down to Shippo as I got my leather jacket on and went over to open my blinds to let light in. -**_you think that he is over there- I don't care if he is he creeps me out and i want some info on him he's weird. - Mhm you do like him you just lie- No never-Okay- _**just as we finished talking i saw movement in the corner of my eye. It was Sesshomaru waving to me with a large smirk on his face as he stated to open his window up but right before that I flicked him off before he could even start to shout I hurried up and ran out to the car "Hey little man what was up with the whole food incident" I said to Shippo.

"Sorry I was just going to wake you up but then I started to get hungry so….." *Knock Knock* we turned to the Knocking sound on the window and saw the silver head devil himself in all his shirtless gory "Hey what's with the meanness this morning lady" Sesshomaru said "Well I just don't like you, anyway I have to go" I said a I hurried up and speed out of the driveway taking Shippo to school. As we pulled up to the performing arts school that shippo goes to I start to notice Shippo blushing "What's up little one" I said to my little kit "N-nothing its nothing" He said as he looked in to the crowed of children and teens running to and fro from cars I start to notice that he's staring at some girl "Shippo do you like her" I said trying in an almost but not so quite squeal. "N-no what would g-give you that idea" he said back to me trying to hide his face in his arms "Mhm. I'll take that as an answer for now but it's time for you to get out and go on to class" I said to him with a smirk "Okay mama bye" he said to me as he got out of the car with a bright blush. As I started to go through the messy car pool lane to go home I start to think about what is going to happen today. As I stated to pull into my drive way I notice that his car is still in his drive and that theirs a shiny blue hot rod in my drive also "I wonder who that is I say out loud" as I start to walk into the house "You guys little Shippo has a crush on some girl" I shouted into the house as I came face to chest with Kai.

"Hey love" he said to me in this smug tone "How's my little lover doing" he said to me as he was looking down at me with a huge smirk. _**-Dude gets on my nerves- I know right but you can't lie and say he's not hot- Yeah he is but he is too much sometimes-**_**__**As me and Carmen finished that covo I notice that were sitting on the couch with me sitting in his lap with his tail wrapped around me. "So what's so urgent that you had to call me up here so fast lover" he whispered in my ear "Is this for pleasure or-" "Shut it and listen" I said to him as I detangled myself from his arms but took his warm tail with me as I sat next to him. "Look Naraku is back" I said to him as I started to notice that he got super serious "What do you need me to do love" He asked me "I need you to help us really get him out of our live. Have they told you about the changing yet" I said to him as I said that I notice that it was a dull throb as I sat next to Kai I wonder what that meant "No what's going on" He asked. As we sat there for an hour talking about what going on he looks so worried for me. "Are you going to be okay" He asked "Yes I just need to complete this and find my mate or mates before something dangerous happens" as I said this to him I notice that he smirked "You think that we could be mates love I mean I feel such a strong connection to you" h said to me as he started to lean into my personal space. "Don't know" I said to him –why did I just say that like I want him- Um maybe because you do- What do you think- I think that we like him but we still like Sesshomaru to-Hm-. Just as we stopped talking Kai leaned in and started to kiss me I just froze I didn't know what to do and if I should push him away until he started to weave his fingers into my hair which made me start to get into the kiss.

"Oh my gosh" was all we heard as I saw Ai and Sango smirking "Well what do we have here" she said as I hurried up and pushed Kai off of me "Hey little miss and the thing" Kai said as he and Ai started to have a glare off. "What did you call me you blue smurf" she screamed at him as she went to dive at him "I called you the thing little girl because you just interrupted a good moment" he said "Well hey Kai is everyone ready to head down the Intel and practice rooms" Sango said as she was smirking to me "Well this is going to be a long day…." I said as we started to head down to the rooms.


	6. Make Me Proud

Make Me Proud

Kai

Warmth. That's all I feel from her whenever she's near but there's also the untold feelings that I feel when around her that I don't think she wants to realize for her own self that I am the and will always be there for her. The first time me and Kagome meet it was like something just clicked after she tried to fight me over treating her like a damsel in distress. I love the fact that she is independent but I hate that she pushes herself too hard to the point where it hurts her but she'll never tell because she's stronger than a lot of women in the world. I know that when I kissed her the first time it changed us once again I just think that it's time for her to stop being oblivious to all the love that's around her. I kissed her so that she would finally understand what I feel for her and the fact that there is a spark whenever we are close it's a pull that I feel whenever she is away I have a heavy hold on my heart.

Flashback* December 20, 1920 Shanghai, China

We hadn't seen each other in over 50 years which was good and bad I guess. At the time I was okay with not being near her I thought she's just a doll. I thought why is it that I of all men have to go and get sentimental on some Broad.

* Woop-Woop* *Woop-Woop*

"Run" Feng one of my top guys said as the boys in blue were following us. "I say we all split up nobody go to the base all of you go and stay low somewhere until I it's safe I'll give you a sign when it is" I said to them as I jumped the fence "Sure ting boss" said everyone as we all split up. As I continued to jump throughout alley ways all I could see was large puffs of snow as I continued I noticed a familiar scent which caused me to follow it. As I came to a stop I noticed a doll in a sapphire blue Chinese dress that had large angle wings on the back with sakura blossoms surrounding around it. (I just created it out of my head I don't think that it is a real creation if it is then I would really love to see that) She's carrying a parasol that's the same sapphire blue as her dress. Blood. Bright. Red. Blood. Is all you see speckled around her like some kind of about 20 male Youkai. "What do you want little man are you playing this little game that they are with me" she said in a smooth yet serious voice `_I thought I was hiding my youkai how can this broad sense me! `_. "You standing in the ally-way" she said to me as I began to walk from the ally-way towards her with a high level of caution "How did you sense me" I said with caution and slight rage (Kai: You see I am one of the best at being a silent but deadly person next to that _bastard_) "And what game are you talking Broad" I said as brash as ever "Look at all the little saps here that thought they could dominate me do you not sense the little game they tried here" she spit out as she turned towards me as soon as she looked at me I knew I remembered who this broad was "Aint you that broad I saved from Naraku" I said with a slight hint of smugness "Aren't we a little too over ourselves boy" she said with a smirk on her face. _`I'm not going to let some sexy broad thing she was all that special`~ Kai-Kun we like her we want her lets have her.~ _

_Sounds so smart, like you graduated college_

_Like you went to yale, but you probably went to Howard knowing you_

"You standing in the ally-way" she said to me as I began to walk from the ally-way towards her with a high level of caution "How did you sense me" I said with caution and slight rage (Kai: You see I am one of the best at being a silent but deadly person next to that bastard) "And what game are you talking Broad" I said as brash as ever "Look at all the little saps here that thought they could dominate me do you not sense the little game they tried here" she spit out as she turned towards me as soon as she looked at me I knew I remembered who this broad was "Aint you that broad I saved from Naraku" I said with a slight hint of smugness "Aren't we a little too over ourselves boy" she said with a smirk on her face. _`I'm not going to let some sexy broad thing she was all that special`~ Kai-Kun we like her we want her lets have her.~_ "So what happend her little one" I said with a smirk as the words left my mouth I noticed that she started to turn red with fire "Who are you calling little boy" she growled out at me _`Now that is just sexy Kai-Kun I like this one`~Yea I love the attitude~_ "You broad so you gon answer my question" i said to her with a huge smirk "Well if you use your noes boy you would know that they were trying to mate with me" she said to me with a murderous glint in her eye "Hm well i guess that was all i ne-" I said before she cut me off abrufly "Look I have to leave now so...See ya later" She said as she begain to walk away "Whats your name broad" I exclaimed loudly "Higarashi Kagome... yours" she said but didn't miss a beat walking on " Manami Kai" I screamed after her. As she started to drift away I herd her humming a song.

__I think that this was the moment when I feel in love with Kagome

_End Flashback*_

_ I just know that at the end of the day I'll go to great lengths to protect her and love her for who she is as a person and jsut for being there when I needed her..._

_ One, I wonder why the moon looks nice girl  
Maybe it's just right for the night  
You said nig... coming on too strong girl  
They want you in their life as a wife  
That's why you wanna have no sex  
Why you wanna protest, why you wanna fight for your right  
Cause you don't love them boys, pus... run anything  
Fu- that noise_

_A/N: Hi Hi everyone_

_P.P.S. I don't own nothing everyone knows that but I do own my own plot and any characters that I have created from my head. The song is the theme to The Secret Circle._


	7. AN: Poll and other little tidbits!

Hi everyone I know i just posted but i just wanted to say that I will try to update the week of Valentines day but if i don't its because i'm studying for the OGTs. On another note I would really like it if I could find someone to beta my story I am in real need of one so please if anyone's interested please pm me. Also i have a poll running right now on if i should make diary entries for each character but i will make them separate stories instead of all just one diary with everyone thoughts so please vote for that. And lastly should i make this just a SessxKag or SessxKagxKai give me your input.

So please review/Help with the thoughts above if you would be kind : D

Watts3


End file.
